The Prince's Former Girlfriend
by DragonWarrior
Summary: Three saiyans arrive, just out of no-where, to see Vegita. Its a short story, and they leave, making Vegita wonder if he can start his kingdom all over again by finding the saiyans that were left...


DRAGON BALL Z:  
The Prince's Former Girl Friend = In the year before the androids came  
-- I do not own DBZ ( although I wish I owned it hehehe ) but those made up r mine!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was busy trying to do her new hairdo, and she heard a loud crash outside her window.   
  
She rushed to see what happened, and found a ship. ' Oh my, I think I should help these people!'   
Bulma opened the door with allot of effort.  
EEEEEEK!  
A strange woman walked out the door. Bulma froze with her mouth wide open.  
  
' You, woman!' The woman said.  
Bulma froze ' Ahhh...'  
  
' Tell me where Vegita is!'   
HUH?  
Bulma stopped, and frowned. ' What do you want with my husband?'  
  
The woman stared at her, ' Lead me to him now woman!' (notice Vegita says that too)  
  
' LAY OFF MY HUSBAND FREAK!' Bulma yelled hotly.  
  
A little girl ran out of the ship (around Gohan's age), a very pretty one. ' Mommy! Mommy! I wanna play!! Mooooooommmmy!'  
  
The woman gasped in frustration and shoved her daughter aside. ' Go play with your sister, Mai!'  
  
' That's no way to treat a little nice girl like her!' Bulma protested .  
MOOOOOOOM!  
Another girl came out, with spiky black hair and was in her teen's.   
  
' Mom, don't you dare make Mai play another game of tag again! She's driving me crazy!' The other daughter said. She looked at Bulma.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm April!' She took out her hand and smiled.   
  
Bulma approoved, and shook her hand. ' Hello April, I'm Bulma! It seems that your mom miss?'   
'Iresia'  
' It seems that Ms. Iresia wants to meet my husband. Can I know what for?'   
  
' Oh, they go waaaaay back! April tells me everything!' Mai giggled. ' She used to be a friend of his!'  
  
' That is true. Don't mind her... Vegita used to be a close friend of mine, and I'm here to talk to him. Simple as that,   
Bulma!' Iresia told her.  
  
' Oh! Why didn't you say so! Vegita's inside, come on in! And bring April and Mai with you, we have some guests that would love to  
keep them company!' Bulma led them to the Capsule Corp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegita stared boringly at Gohan and Piccolo train in their house. ' Puh-leeeze! This training is child's play!' He sat down   
and did push-ups with an finger.   
  
Bulma and the visitors came in, and everyone stopped what they were doing.   
' Honey Vegita! You're old friend Iresia is here to see you! And she brought along her children too,' She added behind her hand.  
  
April waved nicely and looked at Piccolo. She smiled brightly at Gohan and Piccolo. Mai said, ' Hi!' Iresia nodded at everyone,  
she knew who they were by reputation.   
  
Vegita stopped his push-ups and stood up. He looked at Iresia and a shocked look went onto his face for a split second.  
  
' Well, I better leave you so you can catch up on the good old days!' Bulma called out and left.  
  
Iresia sat next to Vegita and they started talking. April and Mai walked over to the three other warriors.  
  
' Hi Gohan, Piccolo! Mind if we battle with you two?' April asked.   
  
' Do you think you girls can battle with us?' Piccolo asked hovering.  
  
Mai nodded. ' Uh-huh! In our planet we fight too! Can I at least try?' Piccolo closed his eyes stubbornly, then he opened his eyes to see April smiling at him pleading with those green eyes. ' Okay fine, but don't go crying to your mom if you get hurt because its not my fault.' he said gruffly.  
  
' Oh but we won't!' April said smiling and took off her jacket. She and her little sister went into a fighting stance.  
  
Gohan looked at Mai who was about his age, and saw that she wanted to spar with him not Piccolo. ' Aahh.. ' He said uncertainly and really  
didn't want to hurt Mai, or any girl of that mattered.   
  
' What's the matter? I won't hurt you!' Mai told him as she hovered. She advanced towards him, teleported, and gave him a surprise kick in the side.   
  
' Ugg.' Gohan mumbled with spit flowing out of his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and threw his best punch at Mai. Surprisingly, she blocked it and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo was amazed at April's fast speed. She moved in a blurr and left an after image of herself, and tricked Piccolo. Piccolo   
turned around and kicked in the air with a smile. His kick landed straight in April's stomach. She breathed in hardly - Piccolo was sweating because he really didn't mean to kick that hard- and she said, ' Good one, Piccolo! I thought you would've given me a slap!' She laughed and gathered energy for a burning attack beam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
' What brings you back here Iresia?I thought all saiyans were destroyed!' Vegita asked pushing his arm towards his winning direction. A vein budged out on his forehead.  
  
Iresia gave him her smile (that made Vegita lose control of his arm abit) and pushed her arm downward. 'And there is still hope for saiyans in the universe.. Some are scattered somewhere, I'm sure. I managed to escape Frieza's wrath heheehe... I wanted to see you again. Show you what misery you put me in heh heh when you left to work for Frieza....'   
  
' What misery woman? You have two beautiful children, and you can travel freely in your own ship!' Vegita laughed. He was winning the arm  
wrestling match. ' And to think I was your prince charming hah! Who's your man now?'  
  
Iresia growled, ' I dumped him in space. He was useless, a drunken man with no power! What about you?' She said struggling under  
the Prince's tough grip.  
  
Vegita looked at her, ' I'm still here to settle a rivalry with Kakkarrot.. You're gonna loose!' He yelled angrily thinking about Gokou. Iresia's arm was  
going to touch his winning side for a few inches.  
  
' Still after him, huh? You'll get him - but never me!' Iresia laughed and won with Vegita's arm on her side. She smiled at him   
and stood up facing the almost cursing Vegita.   
' It seems like your friends put up a good fight.'  
' Bah! Baby fights!' Vegita scoffed.  
' Join me on one quick one? I have little time until we leave' She challenged.   
' Show me whacha got!' Vegita rumbled and turned Super Saiyan. So did Iresia looking just like Vegita (because of the Saiyan planet looks) but  
was a female version and looked much meaner in SS form. She started out with a simple Crasher Ball that Vegita dodged easily.  
  
Vegita aimed at her a Kakusandan . Iresia moved backwards trying to escape but then crashed into Gohan who was in her way.  
YAAAAH!!!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
Gohan and Iresia cried trying to block the attack. When the smoke formed, Gohan's eyes were swirlies and Iresia wiped blood of a  
forehead cut. ' Sorry... Mai take care of him!' Iresia ordered. Mai kneeled down next to Gohan.  
  
' Gohan?' Her voice said weakly. ' Gohan? Gohan, wake up! GOHAN!!!!!' Mai yelled, shaking his shoulders vilontly. April stopped sparring and shoved her sister away.  
' Oh please, Mia, he's only out cold for a while! YO!' She slapped Gohan back to life, and his vision cleared up to see April and a teary eyed-Mia.   
' My head..' Gohan mumbled.  
April walked back into her match with Piccolo, who was trying not to kill her; for her bossiness and the fact that she was a daughter of Vegita's close friend.  
Mia sighed. ' Good, lets go eat!' They went off to Bulma's kitchen.  
  
  
After an hour, they had to leave. Piccolo didn't understand what this invasion was for in the first place, and Gohan innocently told Mia that he'd write to her, that is, if he knew how to write in the first place ^_^ Vegita actually had some emotions and felt like he was back at home, missing his father and the planet.   
Iresia waved goodbye and nodded towards Vegita, who saluted two-fingered.   
Vegita had no clue how there still was some saiyans out there, he didn't understand how they'd survive for such a long time, but accepted the fact. Putting his pride in a little dark corner, he decided that maybe one day he'd go search for the rest of his kind, and start a new kingdom all over again.  
A smirk spread accross his face as he leaned against the C.C. wall and watched the ship fly off. Piccolo and Gohan went back to training, and Kakorot came by to pick Gohan up. Vegita didn't mention a thing to him, he wanted it to be private. He thought that Kakorot might think that back in time he had emotions for females, and find him in his eyes weaker and nothingness.  



End file.
